<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding The Truth by RPGwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096900">Finding The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites'>RPGwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ripple Effect [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal is always difficult. Sara Ryder thought she had a pretty good relationship with her father. She understood him and that was enough for her. But finding out her mother was alive hit her more than she expected. Ryder should be happy about this, but she can’t look past her father’s betrayal. How can she even tell Scott about this? After some time she decided to take a break from things and go to Kadara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Ryder | Sara &amp; Male Ryder | Scott, Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ripple Effect [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds"> WickedWitchoftheWilds </a>. The prompt was: "do you think we're bad people" </p><p>A big shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd"> MyrddinDerwydd </a> for betaing. I appreciate all your help!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryder blinked. What she just saw couldn't be possible. She refused to believe it was the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec Ryder wouldn't lie to them. Not about this! There must be some kind of mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SAM, how accurate are these memories?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a bit. Too long for SAM. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alec Ryder recorded these memories himself. They are 100% accurate. Your father wanted you to find these."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder almost rolled her eyes at that. "You're telling me my mother - Ellen Ryder - is this Elizabeth Reily?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is correct."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe SAM was lying. Could he lie to her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my father pretended she died back on Earth. Took her to Andromeda without her consent. And all this time he lied to us? That's not possible!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even saying it aloud was absurd. Alec Ryder wouldn't do this. Not him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no proof that Ellen didn't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But there's also no evidence she did know. If she knew she would have told us!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Dad wouldn't do this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder breathed faster, her words louder.  She was mad, but at who? Herself for not knowing? Her Dad? Or perhaps SAM?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is correct."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder rubbed her temple, "Go to privacy mode SAM. I need some time alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How will she ever be able to wrap her mind around this? </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After leaning on a railing for who knows how long overlooking a view of ships leaving, she decided to see this Elizabeth Reilly for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to tell Scott?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder put SAM off privacy mode. He was the only one that could tell her if that was truly her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You already know it is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice in the back of her mind said. But she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara Ryder needed to see this for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know SAM. If this is my mom how can I break that type of news to him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM didn't say anything in response. Maybe he knew it was better not to say anything back. Maybe he knew that this too was an impossible thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the cryo bay and asked to see Elizabeth Reilly. As soon as she got to her pod she scanned the woman behind the frosted panels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SAM?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is 100% a match to Ellen Ryder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ryder still wasn't convinced. She needed to make more than 100% sure. So she scanned again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sara-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked a damn question!" This time Ryder raised her voice. Luckily no one was within earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Ellen Ryder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder stood against the wall and slid down with her back. She sat on the cold floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could he do this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And tears rolled down her cheeks. He actually did this. The truth hurt more than she could ever admit. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ryder left the Nexus. She didn't know what to do with this information. All she knew was that she just couldn't deal with it right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went from mission to mission, and the only thing she could think about was her father's betrayal and how mad she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after a while, she felt guilty. Her mother was actually alive. A person that had a big influence in her life. And she was mad? Shouldn't she be happy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ryder felt very far from being happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few weeks of this, she went to Kadara. Maybe it was because she needed a break from everything, and the Port always gave her that. Maybe it was the missions that still needed to be done there. Maybe she just wanted to see Reyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since she saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Kadara it was. And the thought of Kadara gave her the little relief she hasn’t experienced in weeks. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When the doors to Reyes’ VIP room swooshed opened, the smuggler looked up from his datapad. "Nice seeing you. You've been quiet lately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes wasn't wrong. Ryder had been slow with her messages. Especially with her private ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she apologized as she took a seat. The couch groaned in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes only frowned, "Is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is fine," she answered sarcastically, "Why wouldn't it be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder didn't mean for her answer to sound like it did. But her frustration was begging to spill over. Even the crew asked what’s wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes leaned forward in his seat, "That doesn't sound like you're fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mistake coming here. "I'm sorry. You don't need this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryder…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you tonight. I got some work to take care of." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After all the blood and grime for the day, Ryder made her way back to Reyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," she greeted when she took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry about earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Reyes didn't care about an apology, "Are you ready to talk about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder opened her mouth to say something but Reyes wasn't done yet, "And before you say you shouldn't bother me with that. You should. I thought we're in something called a relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just… It's family stuff and we haven't exactly discussed family that deeply."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Reyes said as he realized what it was about. "What did poor Scott do to upset you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes in a fine line, "I'm not upset."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted an eyebrow in response, "Did you tell your face that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not him," Ryder said as Reyes moved closer to her. "It's…" She took a big shuddering breath, "I found out my mom is alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand." He sounded confused, "you said she died of AEND."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what we thought as well." She closed her eyes as she thought about all the lies and betrayal. "My dad faked her death. Her funeral. Everything. He wanted to find a cure here in Andromeda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," his eyebrows couldn't be lifted higher even if he tried. "That's not what I expected to hear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. And I have to tell Scott. And…" Ryder's mind went to everything she lost. Almost losing her brother. "How am I supposed to do that?" She choked the last word out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Reyes pulled her closer. "You'll figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would someone do that? Lie about something like that?" Ryder's head was laying on his chest. His fingers played with her hair affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't answer that," Reyes admitted. "But I'm sure he had a good reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder snorted at that, "I'm not sure I believe that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, there was silence as Reyes continued playing with her hair. It was comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you have to tell him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a big sigh, "I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But how can I tell my brother that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes looked at her for a moment, “Do you want something to drink?” Maybe Reyes knew that she needed something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water would be nice,” she said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to return. "Here's your water," Reyes said when he returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," she said after taking a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to tell him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," she admitted and placed her glass on the coffee table. "I don't think he'll take it well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes started looking concerned, "Let me know how it goes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Reyes… I haven't talked about this to anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand, "Next time you'll be there for me." Then his expression turned serious, "You know you can tell me anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," she said it with a sigh, "It's just not always easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes gave one of his knowing smiles, the one that told you he knew more than he could say. "I get it."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Ryder went to see her brother in the med bay she could tell something was off. The whole room was influenced by his mix of sour and angry mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" she asked immediately after taking a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you visit a woman called Elizabeth Reily?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder lifted her eyebrows in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately knew his anger was directed at her. "How do you know about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a friend that works in cryo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder shut her eyes in response. She was wrapped in guilt. Scott will be… If she was honest with herself she didn’t know how he’ll take the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn't I tell him sooner?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she started, "I need to tell you something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott crossed his arms across his chest and lifted an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom's alive." The words came out swiftly before she could change her mind. "Dad faked her death and brought her to Andromeda to find a cure for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott didn't know what to do. He sat up straight in his bed and buried his face in his hands. "And it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elizabeth Reily?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you known?" None of his anger was pointed at their dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scott...I." But he didn't want to hear any of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you known?!" With his words, his voice rose. People began to stare but Scott didn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as he couldn't believe it, "You knew for weeks that our mother is alive and you said nothing?" Then he snorted, "You know, I'm not sure why I'm surprised anymore. This is just like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is just like you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was Scott talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" she questioned. She'd admit to herself that her brother was getting madder than she thought he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lied about Dad, the Golden Worlds, and now this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder knew he was mad about that. She knew! But at the time Scott buried it because she got seriously injured at the Archon’s flagship. She had a choice and she decided to get the salarians and Drack’s scouts. And he didn’t say anything because he didn't want to upset her. And now that anger was boiling over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not fair Scott! How the hell was I supposed to tell you that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," he cleared his throat to imitate her. "Scott, mom is alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s not that easy!" This time she was speaking louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But hey, I forgot. You get to choose what I should know or not know." Scott was sarcastic and she hated when an argument with her brother got to this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to pull that crap on me! You do not get to pull that as ammunition when you feel like it." She poked him hard, "If you were mad back then you should have said something. And you don't get to pull the injury card when you feel like it. You weren't even the one who was injured."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder was breathing rapidly. Either Scott didn't know what to say or he didn't think things through. But Harry stopped things when he touched her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryder, I think you should go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she gave the room a good look she saw everyone was staring at them. So she nodded. "I have to go anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lie. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ryder didn't know how, but one look from Reyes when he answered the vid comm and he knew that the conversation didn't go well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That bad, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it that obvious?" she joked to lighten the mood. But if she was honest with herself she didn't know if that was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I keep telling you, I know you, Ryder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Scott is beyond pissed at me," she admitted. "But he's right. I shouldn't have kept this from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Ryder could, she didn't need to see his features through the vid-comm. His posture said enough. "That's not what you did. You needed to figure it out for yourself. We lie to the people we love to protect them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I did," Ryder snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Or perhaps even if you couldn't, you wanted to protect your brother from this news."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the first time Reyes surprised her with his answer and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "Are we bad people, living these lives? Lying to the people we care about? It's more your job than mine. But…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." The answer came swiftly, without a doubt. Reyes was sure about himself. "We are working to make the galaxy a better place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ryder only sighed, "I sure hope you're right."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It took weeks for Scott to forgive Ryder. And when they finally talked she wasn’t on the Nexus anymore. They had to talk via vid comm to make things right between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Sara," Scott said nervously knowing he didn't act as he should have, "You should have told me sooner. But I had no right to blame your past injury just because I felt like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder smiled. Her brother's actions hurt her. To use her injury like this, as if she was the one hiding behind it. But she never did. She understood though. "Yeah, you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to do better. And we will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about the fact that Mom’s alive?” Ryder needed to know where her brother stood on this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Scott took a deep breath to realise the bomb on his feelings. “Dad should’ve told us. He could have avoided so much pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ryder agreed. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, “This is a mess. Will we even find a cure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was left in the air but Scott answered nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” he said confidently. “For mom. It will take a lot of time but a Ryder doesn’t give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara Ryder couldn’t help to agree. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come and say hi on <a href="https://rpgwarrior4824.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>